The SALO Honkies 2019
The SALO Honky Award Winners 2019 Best Staff Member: Burnett122 for his incredible work in Admissions, completely revamping the place, hiring and training multiple new Admissions people and generally being a good Mod. The Goodest Gambler of the Year: Ytuffgold for consistently gambling his money away to the point where we think he will lose it all, only to come out on top again. The Most Model Citizen: PlatbotCalvin (being a damn good guy, and earning a spot on the Appeals' team), Stoffel for coming back to SALO and being very pleasant, and Peewee (aka ArtDealer) who seems to have been a Session Manager for so long that he is part of the furniture. Sale & Bailer of the Year: RueTechnica wins this award for being consistent in hiding from helping people sell, then hiring people to help him sell, then bailing. Other nominees were AssassinCreeddan, jawji, and Franky. Appeal of the Year: Brenny2Hairy somehow won his appeal back into the crew despite almost all of staff against it! SALO Court Case of the Year: goes to CallMeDeen for being an absolute dipshit and having no defence other than he offered to give someone a Bodgan. Best Warning: Alex2k432 - too young to buy or play GTA V (he still is) issued by Cpt_Mac7. Biggest Cock-Up that Led to a Ban: CallMeDeen stated that he would leave the crew if Burnett said 'Flipping on your Technologica'. Burnett did and Deen left, only to be told that he wasn't allowed back until he stood trial for his crimes. A jury of 12 convicted him. GarlicFadge told a mod to 'Kick me you pussy' - he was kicked. When he tried to return, he was kicked after being told that if he tried to join back before Christmas he would be banned. He tried. He was banned. Session Manager of the Year: Platothegreat97 (Mae) - the better part of the Platos. She joined the SM team and immediately whipped everyone into shape elevating the role to new heights and making it harder for the others, who, it seems, are useless. Bigness Letdown of the Year: Clout Gang. Just no. Hostess of the Year: Should have gone to FrostyTag but he left to wallow in another crew. When he left, another legend stepped up, called Sheandog. His lobbies have been running for days and are mostly random-free! Dope Profile Pics of the Year: BishopKelz (ArtDealer would like to have a word). Diamond Casino High Roller of the Year: SneakAttack36 has won at least 56 million chips Avenger of the Year: MustafaAli responds to the Avenger call and comes to protect the lobby even when he is not on GTA. Griefer of the Year: Gus - legends say he joined a crew and waited there for 2 months before one day OC'ing just one person and leaving. Tryhardiest Tryhard: iSheHxted (seems to be all she ever does). FoodPorn Director of the Year: Killinx2 - check out his masterpieces in the Food Channel. Unrequited Love Moment of the Year: Stoffel bought Minecraft for MessiahTenchi but she didn't want to play.Honorable Mention: BongSquad for getting kicking from another crew for his pursue of Jasmine. Event of the Year: The Purge - an absolute shitshow from start to finish but everyone seemed to get the general idea. Except for ytuffgold, who tried to sell his Nightclub and was exploded. You're Fecked Moment of the Year: IMPatchy decided to grief our most beloved Mod, ZeroPrime85, when every tryhard in the crew was in the lobby. He did not fare very well. Johnny Cash of the Year: Jimbamboozled currently has $89,837,187 in cash but since Valley has helped him sell countless warehouses, we will give her the Honky instead. Paparazzo of the Year: Flexy - go look in the Photography channel. Finally, the Scooby of the Year goes to: Brenny2Hairy, with 9 infractions, 2 kicks, 1 appeal, several jail sentences and so many mutes that we lost count, Brenny is your Idiot Scoob of the Year. Category:Awards